


Fix

by hyukko (CorellianSea)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Drug Addiction, M/M, Not explicitly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/hyukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae needs his fix and Donghae isn't anywhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix

 

 

His fingers are twitching, drumming against his jean clad thighs as he thinks to himself, wondering where the hell Donghae was as of now. Their meeting was to be held at night. This night, approximately eight or until the old Chinese noodle shop had closed for the night and the street would be dark and empty, save for a couple cars passing by through the evening, which wasn't many to be honest. This part of town was run down, older and less traveled because of... the _transactions_ behind closed doors, you see.

Hyukjae's hand is now jittering up from his lower body, once playing with the hem of his shirt but now rubbing against the many dark bruises against his neck, marks of which he didn't create himself. They were claims of which his dealer had made for him.

In the end, he didn't have a particular dealer per se, but he did find himself coming to this 'Donghae' character more often enough to get to know a little more about him. He was tall, handsome, honey glazed skin with the softest brown eyes one could ever imagine. Donghae's smile was also deceiving, you wouldn't ever guess he was in such as business as this; and that smile captured his attention and dragged him away to bed as well.

A hand grazes the front of his jeans and he jolts frigid until a sickly sweet voice fills his ears, "Hey baby."

"You're late," Hyukjae hisses, snapping at the man from behind him before turning around sharply to glare at a barely lit face in the alleyway they were stuck in. Unfortunately, he doesn't have enough space to move around between these two buildings so he stumbles despite his bold reply. 

Donghae shakes his head and chuckles, a low, somber sound that makes Hyukjae regret his actions entirely. He whimpers aloud and suddenly clings to the man, pushing him against a dirty wall, desperately grabbing at his shirt and bringing him close for a kiss. Their mouths mold together quickly, tongues flicking out to greet one another and their teeth click with every eaten inch between them.

"W-Where is the stuff? W-w-where is it, Hae? I need it; I’ve been waiting for two days now." Hyukjae pulls away, breathless and eyes wide as he pants close to his face.

Donghae tightens his lip and but doesn't change his expression. A faint sigh leaves his mouth and he pulls out a small bag of white powder from his back pocket and watches Hyukjae practically salivate over it. His heart is heavy and he has thoughts of protesting against this all as the sound of shuffling fills his ears-- but then Hyukjae has a great fucking idea of pulling out hard cash the moment he sees the goods. Once again, his need of the money was more important right now than helping Hyukjae out of his problem. So far, he was the best customer he’s had in a long time, and with Hyukjae’s status and job, it seemed like he would be for a while.  
  
“Let’s go,” Hyukjae says while stuffing the money down Donghae’s front pocket, hand curling on the collar of his shirt to bring him close as he kisses the man’s neck before him, littered with just as many bites and marks as his own. “I want to get this stuff in me already--”  
  
Donghae grunts when Hyukjae’s teeth sink into his skin.

 

  
“And I want to be in you.”

 


End file.
